Poison
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Después de que terminara el contrato entre Sebastian y Ciel, el demonio regresó al infierno, pero ahora ha vuelto para llevarse consigo a un hermoso aunque algo ruidoso shinigami. SebasXGrell, Manga-Verse, Post-Manga


Poison

Grell contuvo un escalofrío a duras penas, frente a él los ojos del demonio brillaban salvajemente en un oscuro tono carmesí, el pelirrojo jamás había visto nada tan sumamente hermoso y aterrador. La verdadera forma de "Sebastian" era sin duda lo más seductor que había visto nunca.

Las enormes alas negras, tan negras como su cabello, se alzaban orgullosas a su espalda, sumiendo su rostro en la penumbra del que solo se apreciaban sus ojos rojos como el fuego, su brillo solo superado por el propio cabello del Shinigami. Las altas botas de tacón de aguja lo hacían parecer aún más alto y las correas de su ropa de cuero estilizaban su atlética figura dejando que tan solo su larguísimo cabello de azabache se agitara contra su cara y su cuerpo.

A su alrededor, Grell podía escuchar a William y a los demás Shinigamis preparándose para atacar al demonio, pero él, simplemente era incapaz de pensar, no podía sustraer la mirada de las profundidades de los gatunos ojos de Sebastian. La guadaña casi se le cayó de las manos cuando el viento movió las nubes y la luna quedó completamente al descubierto, iluminando la cara, mortecinamente pálida del demonio.

Era incluso más perfecta de lo que la recordaba, se dijo Grell, los labios carnosos, rosados, sobre los que reposaban unos largos y blancos colmillos, la nariz recta, los pómulos altos, conduciendo su mirada directamente a aquellos pozos infernales flanqueados por pestañas con los que el antiguo mayordomo parecía querer recapturar su alma. Esta vez, el shinigami pelirrojo no pudo contener un temblor, al observar cómo el demonio echaba a andar hacia él, en aquel caminar tan sensual, que casi le hizo desmayarse.

Definitivamente, la motosierra, su amada guadaña, cayó al suelo olvidada, mientras el usualmente extravagante y parlanchín dios de la muerte, prácticamente se arrojaba a los brazos de su enemigo. Los gritos de Will resonaron en el callejón, también los de Ronald, pero Grell no escuchó más que la profunda voz de Sebastian incitándole a acercarse más y más a su perdición.

Cuando llegó a su altura, sintió los brazos del demonio rodeando su cintura, como siempre había querido, y aunque sabía que algo estaba mal, que simplemente no podía rendirse así, recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro cubierto de cuero del 'hombre' que amaba. Tanto tiempo llevaba deseando ese momento inalcanzable y ahora se le presentaba de aquella manera tan tentadora, Grell no fue capaz de rechazar los brazos llenos de promesas vanas, y un enorme placer le recorrió las entrañas cuando sintió los pecaminosos labios del diablo sobre su frente, marcándole por toda la eternidad.

Los dedos, de largas uñas negras le quitaron las gafas arrojándolas a un lado, quiso protestar, pero pronto, los labios del demonio silenciaron cualquier ademán de rebeldía.

Pronto, de los pies de Sebastian surgieron llamas, y sus alas se cerraron entorno al pelirrojo, anunciando su inminente retorno al infierno del que había salido, esta vez, acompañado. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, de Grell Sutcliff solo quedó su guadaña de la muerte, y más adelante sus queridas gafas rojas, tan llamativas como él, completamente rotas.

Grell ni siquiera fue consciente del cambio, atrapado como estaba en la telaraña creada por los ojos del demonio, y se entregó, como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

Grell sintió las manos de Sebastian acariciar su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, provocando que su miembro se alzara dentro de los pantalones a notar la más que experta lengua del demonio enrollándose con la suya. Una pierna se introdujo entonces entre las suyas presionándole, provocándole otra vez, haciendo que se le refregara obscenamente. El pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios de acariciar algo del poderoso cuerpo ante él, sin embargo, sus manos resbalaban constantemente con el cuero, frustrándole y causando el deleite del demonio.

De pronto, y sin aviso previo, Grell se sintió caer sobre la superficie blanda de una cama, miró hacia arriba y nuevos temblores sacudieron su fina figura al ver cómo Sebastian soltaba con lentitud las correas de la parte superior de su traje de cuero, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Un gemido impúdico abandonó los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e hinchados del shinigami pelirrojo cuando el pecho blanco, musculoso y fuerte del demonio quedó al desnudo, pronto el resto de su piel estuvo al descubierto, incluyendo su sexo enhiesto, completamente preparado.

Estaba hipnotizado ante la visión de aquel pene tan enorme, y durante un segundo no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuanto le dolería la penetración, aunque, masoquista como era, tan solo se sintió tentado por la idea. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues la figura oscura, alada e imponente del demonio se inclinó sobre él aprisionándolo contra el colchón, pegándose completamente a él, dejándole respirar su aroma a sangre, deseo y rosas. La simple combinación le provocó un nuevo gemido.

Deseaba a aquel demonio poseyéndolo, deseaba ser suyo del todo.

Se sintió examinado, podía apreciar el conocimiento tras la mirada carmesí, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. La lengua ligeramente puntiaguda de Sebastian recorrió sus labios con suavidad mientras este terminaba de acomodarse entre sus piernas, acariciándole por encima de la ropa, pero sin quitársela, era como si el demonio le estuviera torturando, diciéndole de forma velada que para obtener sus favores, debía pedir por ellos, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue la sensación que le provocó la lengua recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de sus ropas, el hecho de sentir el cálido aliento por sobre la tela oscura a la que en aquel momento, odiaba con toda su alma.

No pudo soportarlo más –P…por favor, Se…Sebastian…- sin embargo el demonio no avanzó y se quedó mirándole con la cabeza entre sus piernas de aquella manera tan arrebatadora, esperando que terminara su frase, o simplemente, queriendo verle sufrir un poco más. Grell trató de calmar su agitada respiración para hacer coherentes sus palabras, pero no fue capaz, tan solo dejó que algunas lágrimas de impotencia brotaran de sus ojos –te… te necesito-

Tal vez, se sintió apiadado por su súplica, aunque lo dudaba, probablemente el propio deseo del demonio le había hecho actuar. Las largas uñas negras desgarraron su traje como si se tratara de mantequilla, exponiendo rápidamente su piel casi tan pálida como la del ser infernal. Finos arañazos aparecieron en su sensible dermis mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban de estos atrayendo la lengua del demonio de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

Gimió de placer y de dolor a partes guales, cada vez que la boca cálida rozaba una de las pequeñas heridas un ligero escozor le hacía revolverse levemente pero era rápidamente calmado por la húmeda suavidad de aquella cavidad prohibida. Sin embargo Grell quería más, no deseaba caricias tiernas que podría haber encontrado en cualquier otra parte, deseaba la pasión que sabía solo Sebastian podía proporcionarle. Así se lo hizo saber cuando él mismo clavó sus uñas carmesí en el costado del demonio provocándole un gruñido.

La cabeza que le había estado atendiendo se levantó y el miembro del pelirrojo dio un respingo al ver aquel gesto, aquel gesto que anticipaba su total condena. Estaba hambriento, hambriento de deseo y de amor, pero lo que vio en los ojos rojos no hizo más que confirmar las palabras que había escuchado una y otra vez en boca de William y que siempre se había esforzado por ignorar.

–No me amas- afirmó con la voz rota, en ese momento la magia había desaparecido, tan solo quería irse a casa y darse de bofetadas por idiota. Sebastian no mintió, tan solo lo besó con exquisita crueldad constatando sin palabras su afirmación. Cuando se separaron, Grell le miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas – ¿Entonces por qué, por qué ahora, después de tantos años…?- pero antes de terminar la pregunta se dio cuenta, el demonio le deseaba, probablemente más incluso de lo que el propio Grell le deseaba a él, pero nunca podría amarle. Los demonios no eran capaces de amar.

Intentó apartarlo de sí, quitárselo de encima, pero fue incapaz, tenía dos enemigos en aquella lucha, Sebastian que no tenía intención de dejarle ir y su propio cuerpo que no quería alejarse del calor embriagador del demonio.

Poco a poco aquellos labios tan dulces y prohibidos le fueron convenciendo para que se quedara, las manos de Grell acariciaron la piel suave y pálida dejándose besar, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara totalmente al que tenía encima. Y en apenas unos segundos, volvía a estar completamente entregado, gimiendo suavemente, sintiendo una profunda fricción contra sus más sensibles zonas.

Después, Sebastian se levantó, separándose lentamente de él, gateando sensualmente hasta que quedó con ambas rodillas flanqueando su cara. Con el descaro brillando en sus profundos ojos, apoyó su miembro sobre los labios de Grell indicándole, por si había tenido alguna duda, lo que deseaba que hiciera. La lengua rosada del shinigami se deslizó por el glande del demonio con exquisita lentitud, casi arrancando un gemido de sus labios, después fue bajando con la misma parsimonia, ahora era él el que provocaba, el que le hacía desear más. Comenzó a escuchar la respiración agitada del moreno cuando se introdujo la mitad en la boca, chupándolo, casi degustándolo.

Sin embargo pronto se separó volviendo a lamer hasta llegar esta vez a los testículos, quería hacer durar aquel momento lo máximo posible, pero Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tentar, al fin y al cabo el que llevaba siglos tentando era él y conocía perfectamente los secretos del oficio. Así, tomando los largos mechones de fuego obligó al bello pelirrojo a tomarle profundamente, se enterró si piedad en su boca una y otra vez, Grell se sentía ahogado, pero a la vez, su pene estaba cada vez más duro y erguido, en el fondo eso era lo que siempre había querido.

Sintió la reticencia del demonio cuando se separó de él pero estaba de acuerdo en que un encuentro tan anhelado no podía simplemente acabar de aquella manera tan insulsa. Sus piernas fueron abiertas con salvajismo, parecía que Sebastian había entendido su mensaje anterior y comenzaba a dejar la dulzura de lado. Al sentir las uñas negras arañando duramente sus muslos no pudo menos que gritar arqueando sensualmente su espalda, sus piernas fueron abiertas hasta que sintió que se rompería y nuevos gritos incoherentes, salpicados de respiraciones agitadas, se sucedieron mientras sus dedos retorcían las sábanas y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos felinos.

Creyó morir al sentir la lengua del demonio directamente en su ano, lamiéndole por dentro, los dientes puntiagudos rozando sus glúteos, arañándole. Para aquel momento Grell Sutcliff ya se había convertido en un cúmulo de gemidos y temblores, apenas encontraba aire para gritar o respirar y ya no sentía sus tobillos sangrantes. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, entregado, subyugado por Sebastian, como nunca antes lo había estado por nadie, y no podía sentirse más feliz. Sus pensamientos pronto se perdieron de nuevo al sentir aquel punto en su interior que lo hacía vibrar presionado por la húmeda lengua de su demonio. Quiso moverse, pero una vez más, el cuerpo alado y blanco se lo impidió, tirando de él, arrastrándolo por la cama sin ningún cuidado hasta situar sus glúteos justo en el borde, preparándose para penetrarlo por fin.

Pero el demonio quería disfrutar a su manera, y de nuevo lo provocó rozando su entrada rosada con la punta, retirándose al notar cómo se acercaba, hasta que Grell suplicó de nuevo – ¡Por favor, hazlo ya!- casi gritó el shinigami con la voz agitada. Sebastian quería más –Dime a quién le perteneces- susurró este en un gruñido apenas entendible.

– ¡Soy tuyo!- gritó el pelirrojo desesperado –Solo tuyo- susurró.

El grito de dolor resonó con fuerza en la habitación, las lágrimas cayeron abundantes por la cara de Grell mientras apretaba las manos hasta casi hacerse sangre, Sebastian había entrado en él de un solo empujón desgarrándole por dentro. La sangre de un color carmesí tan brillante como su pelo caía por sus muslos a la vez que el dolor le recorría la espada haciéndole creer que se iba a partir en dos. Los ojos del moreno brillaban, Grell nunca los había visto tan brillantes, ni siquiera cuando se lo había llevado con él, y supo por qué, Sebastian era un sádico, disfrutaba con su dolor.

Hacían una magnífica pareja, pues él era un masoquista.

Aun así el demonio esperó, apenas unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para no incapacitarlo de forma permanente, tampoco fue el tiempo que necesitaba para que el dolor se evaporara. Y se retiró, casi del todo, haciéndole sentir sorprendentemente vacío, después, con una sonrisa animal, observó la sangre goteando del ano del shinigami y su propio pene manchado justo antes de envestir de nuevo. Un nuevo latigazo de dolor le recorrió entero, era distinto a cualquier otro dolor que hubiera experimentado, era simplemente exquisito, solo por un dolor como aquel estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida sin amor. Sebastian se movía, y Grell se movió al compás, primero suavemente, notando cómo sus cuerpos mantenían una coordinación perfecta, luego más deprisa adaptándose a los embates del demonio.

No hubo besos, ni uno solo. Solo miradas, largas miradas, casi como batallas, el pelirrojo y el moreno se medían, hasta que el primero perdió. Sucedió tan deprisa que más tarde no podría recordar el suceso con exactitud, tan solo una mancha borrosa terriblemente placentera. Retiró la mirada en el mismo momento en que el duro y grueso pene de Sebastian presionó duramente su próstata provocando que un nuevo calambre, esta vez de placer, subiera por su columna vertebral, inconscientemente cerró las piernas entorno a la cadera del demonio empujándolo aún más contra su sensible interior y su espalda se doblo en un ángulo tan imposible que de haber sido humano probablemente habría muerto.

Gritó su nombre o al menos el nombre que había poseído cuando se conocieron, lo gritó con fuerza, con cada salvaje envestida, con cada caricia. Lo gritó hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. El semen salió despedido manchándole el pecho y el vientre, pero no detuvo a Sebastian. Este salió de su interior dándole la vuelta, colocándolo bocabajo sobre las sabanas subiéndose esta vez al colchón y lo penetró, con la misma piedad que antes y haciéndole gritar y gemir. El demonio no estaba satisfecho aún. Sus pezones fueron apretados y su pene, ahora flácido, masajeado hasta que se irguió de nuevo, el movimiento de sus caderas se intensificó provocando un nuevo éxtasis en el shinigami pelirrojo, quería correrse de nuevo y así se lo indicó a su amante diabólico para, a continuación, sentir una mano apretando sus testículos, deteniendo su liberación.

Gruñó frustrado tan solo para sentir la deliciosa boca de Sebastian mordisqueando su nuca, luego le dio la vuelta de nuevo, sentándolo directamente sobre su erección, levantándolo y moviéndolo casi como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Grell estaba ido, sumergido en un mar de placer, casi poseído por las sensaciones, entregado a ellas, tenía los ojos abiertos, sus bellos ojos verdes, pero no veía absolutamente nada, solo era consciente del movimiento de Sebastian bajo su cuerpo y del profundo placer que este le proporcionaba. En un momento de lucidez se preguntó cuántos humanos habría disfrutado así con el demonio, pero su claridad pronto pasó al sentirse aún más lleno que antes cuando Sebastian lo empujó directamente sobre su pene.

Entonces, notó el poderoso miembro del demonio llegar más profundo en él de lo que jamás nadie había conseguido y la boca de su amado capturó uno de sus extrasensitivos pezones succionándolo. Los suaves dedos trazando círculos en sus testículos fueron el broche de oro. Grell se corrió por segunda vez, su semen cayó sobre las salpicaduras blanquecinas anteriores y llenó también el fuerte torso de Sebastian. Apenas dos envestidas después el grito exhausto que había estado atascado en su garganta, fue silenciando por los labios del moreno que capturaron los suyos en un húmedo beso en el mismo momento en que el pelirrojo pudo sentir la ardiente semilla del demonio recorriendo su interior, escocía contra sus heridas, pero le aportó una extraña sensación de victoria.

Cuando Sebastian salió de la entrada, aún sangrante de Grell observó con algo de sorpresa que los ojos del shinigami se habían cerrado. Había sido demasiado para él pensó con una sonrisa, después, con el mismo cuidado que había mostrado hacia Ciel Phantomhive durante el tiempo de su contrato, cerró las piernas algo magulladas del pelirrojo y lo tapó con una sabana negra azabache. Luego se levantó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, se limpió y salió de la habitación mirando una última vez al bello shinigami que dormía dulcemente en su cama. Tal vez, incluso podría acostumbrarse a tenerlo por allí, pensó justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de 'Sebastian' Grell descansaba en el lecho absoluta e irremediablemente feliz, pues, por fin, había cumplido su más anhelado deseo.

Grell abrió los ojos de pronto, lo recibió, como cada mañana el borroso paisaje del techo sobre su cama. Sorprendido por lo vívido de su sueño, extendió una mano hacia la mesilla donde siempre colocaba sus gafas, tanteando en su busca para así poder comenzar, como cada mañana, su aburrida rutina.

Pero no encontró más que aire.

Se incorporó en la cama como por resorte dándose cuenta de que las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo no eran rojas, sino negras. Se levantó temeroso y caminó entonces a lo que parecía ser una amplia ventana, por supuesto no vio nada nítido, pero el brillo rojizo y anaranjado que se filtraba contra sus hermosos ojos verdes fue más que suficiente para convencerle de que nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un sueño.

Entonces sintió una provocadora suavidad rozando la parte baja de su espalda, para a continuación ser obligado a darse la vuelta por unas fuertes manos blancas. Estaba arrinconado contra el cristal, o contra lo que esperaba fuera cristal, por el cuerpo de Sebastian, que sin embargo no se había pegado a él como la noche anterior dejando que fuera Grell el que diera el primer paso, provocando.

Y él, de nuevo se rindió, abrazando a aquel ser sin corazón que le había robado el suyo.

Besó sus labios con pasión y cuando la sangre llenó su boca no pudo precisar si habían sido los colmillos del demonio o los suyos los que habían causado la herida, no fue consciente de la gota de sangre negra que caía por la comisura de sus labios pues deseaba más, necesitaba más de aquel diablo que acariciaba su cuerpo, que incitaba sus sentidos corrompiendo su alma.

Se la habría entregado si se la hubiera pedido, ambos lo sabían.

Ni siquiera le importaba no ser amado, él amaba suficiente por los dos.

Gritó sintiendo las uñas negras desgarrando su piel en la espalda y pudo ver la mirada lujuriosa de Sebastian intensificar su brillo, disfrutando al causar su sufrimiento.

Podía haber resistido, lo sabía, era casi tan poderoso como el demonio, podría haber dicho que no, pero no quería poner fin a aquel delicioso dolor, no quería romper las cadenas que lo ataban a su 'Sebastian'.

Porque en el fondo, también sabía, que tenía al demonio muy dentro bajo su piel.

Era veneno corriendo por sus venas.


End file.
